Cheesy Danishes
by Moonlight-is-Innocence
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles with a general theme of cheesy pick up lines, courtesy of the cheesiest Danish of all / Main pair: DenNor
1. Red Berries and Cheese

Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary: A collection of unrelated (or are they?) drabbles of mostly DenNor, complete with bad pick-up lines (some of which, I don't even know how they are considered pick-up lines) and general cuteness, all courtesy of the cheesiest Danish of them all: Denmark!

* * *

"Hej, Norge, I think I have a heart problem," Denmark said as he slung an arm over his best friend's shoulders.

"Why do you say that, idiot?" Norway asked in response, not bothering to stop his reading in order to look up at the other.

"Because," Denmark grinned from ear to ear. "It starts beating like crazy whenever I'm around you."

Norway glanced up at the Dane and blood tinted his cheeks red from embarrassment. He punched Denmark in the arm with a soft grumble of "Annoying".


	2. Glazed Cheese Kringle

These chapter titles make me hungry.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Hej, Norway! Can you say Constantinople backwards?" Denmark said with a grin.

Norway blinked and just stared at the other for a moment, before responding dully, "No."

"Me neither, but I just wanted to ask."

"Okay…"

"You know what else I just wanted to ask?

"No."

"What would you say to undertaking the social activity of courtship with the aim of assessing each other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse?"

"…What?"


	3. Cheese Filled Tebirkes

"Excuse me, but you have a beep on your nose."

"What are you talking about, Danmark, I don't have anyth—"

Denmark reached over and gently squeezed Norway's nose. "BEEP!"

The shorter of the two blinked and slapped Denmark's hand away. But he had to turn his head away while fighting (and losing) the battle with the small smile that managed to make its way onto his lips. He would not give his cocky friend the satisfaction.


	4. Cheese Custard Spandauer

Denmark was staring.

Denmark was staring. At him. Again.

"Why are you staring at me?" Norway asked, quietly but obviously irritated.

"Do you have a map?" Denmark responded.

"What?" The other was taken aback by the sudden, seemingly-random question.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Norway did not answer immeditately; he wanted to simply walk out of the room but could not do so, as it was a world Conference. Luckily, no one ever paid much attention to the Nordic side of the table, so he was saved from any further embarrassment.

"Don't say such things," the Norwegian whispered.

"Can't help it, Norge," Denmark answered, smiling, almost shyly. Norway blushed faintly and remained silent, but could not pay attention to speeches for the rest of the meeting.


	5. Coffee with a Cheese Danish

Norway was already working by mid-morning. Denmark barged through the front door unannounced and made a beeline for the office. The hard-working Nordic had just enough time to save the paper he was writing before it was swept off by the Dane, who settled himself comfortably on the desk.

"God morgen, Norge. I brought you breakfast. Coffee and a Danish," Denmark said, setting a hot cup of coffee next to himself on the desk.

Norway stared blankly at the other but as if on cue, his stomach grumbled in complaint and so he gratefully took a sip of coffee.

He waited expectantly, as the other grinned like a cat that caught the canary.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Denmark responded, still grinning.

"Where's my danish?" Norway asked with a frown.

"I'm right here, Norge," he replied, and, if possible, grinned even more. "Wanna taste?"

Norway pushed Denmark's face away gruffly and stubbornly took another sip of coffee. He walked out of his office, leaving a smug-looking Denmark in his wake.


	6. Cream Cheese Danish

"Aaaaaah!"

Norway instinctively clutched the closest thing to him—which happened to be the tall, blond nation known as Denmark—as he was lifted into the air unexpectedly and not of his own volition. It took a moment, but he soon regained his sense and punched his captor repeatedly on the chest, as hard as he could. Luckily, as emasculating as it was, he was being held bridal-style, giving him easy access.

"What do you think you are doing, you witless fool?" He demanded.

"I thought it was obvious! I'm sweeping you off your feet, Norge!" Denmark announced proudly. The smaller blond struggled until he was allowed down. He straightened out his clothes and turned to the other to give him some food for thought before walking off.

"Ch'… you're not supposed to take that literally, idiot. Try again."


End file.
